Mardi jaune
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Le mardi est chaud, trompeur.
Le mardi est un jour jaloux, un jour égoïste, un jour criard. A peine remis des tristes peines du premier jour de la semaine, il faut affronter le deuxième, insolent sous les rayons du soleil.

Samaël fut son nom, il préfère ne pas s'en rappeler. L'Histoire a retenue Lucifer, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appellera.

 _Tu n'oseras pas avouer que Sam Winchester a réveillé en toi des souvenirs enfouis et qui font mal. Comment Michael t'appelait-il déjà ?_

Sa vie tourne autour du métal gris et froid, rappel constant de l'un de ses cadets qu'il a quelque part abandonné. Lucifer préfère ne pas y penser, quand bien même les barreaux frappent encore, résonnent dans son crâne – c'est douloureux. Le mardi est un jour chaud, le jaune de l'astre qui décore le ciel du jour, rayonne et arrache la rétine de ces malheureux humains que l'Archange déchu ne peut s'empêcher de plaindre, tant ils sont pathétiques. Mais cette chaleur n'est qu'illusoire, Lucifer a froid – et si Lucifer gèle comme cela, il préfère ne pas penser à ce qui est arrivé à Samaël.

 _Samaël est mort._

Le mardi est un jour agressif, c'est un jour blessé dont on hurle que sa couleur est chaleur, quand elle n'est que le début des flammes, quand elle est plus froide qu'on ne le pense. Toucher la surface provoque un froid terrible, qu'arriverait-il à ceux qui s'y collent un peu trop ? Et si Michael enfonçait une lame au fond de la cage thoracique de Sam qui finira par dire oui, va-t-il geler et devenir statue de glace, quand la Grâce givrée rentrera en contact avec lui ?

Lucifer préfère ne pas imaginer la scène qui parvient à lui arracher un frisson, léger. Personne n'y a jamais prêté attention, mais la pilosité dont est pourvu Nick est sans cesse hérissée, tant le Déchu souffre de la température qui rivalise et écrase même les plus rudes hivers de Sibérie. Mais le jaune est une couleur chaude, alors qu'importe. C'est une couleur chaude, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, il prie son Père pour que ce soit le cas et s'arrête, rit rire hystérique, rire de désespoir, rire qui ne s'arrête pas quand il se souvient que son Père ne l'écoute plus depuis longtemps déjà.

Il aurait sinon entendu les cris d'agonie de Samaël.

Il aurait sinon versé une larme quand Samaël est mort.

 _Est-ce que Tu as pleuré quand je suis mort ?_

La pluie ne s'écrase même pas. Non, il fait beau. Printemps, été, saisons estivales dont il voudrait être capable de profiter pleinement. Il ne neige pas non plus. C'est pourtant joli, la neige c'est bien plus plaisant déjà que cette arrogante étoile qui, elle aussi, verra son cœur être implosée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être parce que l'astre lunaire refusera quelques avances, peut-être parce que le reste de la galaxie s'éteindra à son tour et qu'il se retrouvera seul. Mais toutes les étoiles éclatent un jour ou l'autre et s'écrasent, morceaux éparpillés çà et là.

Lucifer n'a jamais été capable de retrouver tout ce qui le composait. C'est à peine s'il peut mettre la main sur Sam qui finira par accepter. Le Porteur de Lumière sait qu'ils sont liés, il le sent. Il se dit parfois que Sam ne peut être humain et que si toute cette espèce pathétique lui ressemblait, elle aurait une raison d'être. Mais l'Homme n'est pas Sam _et parfois, Samaël s'imagine le supplier de lui redonner vie et de donner une nouvelle couleur au mardi._ Parce que le mardi est une couleur jalouse, est une couleur hurlante, est une couleur de désespoir enragée et de colère qui jamais ne pourra se tarir véritablement. Et froide, si froide. Pourquoi personne ne remarque que le mardi est un jour jaune et que le jaune est une couleur froide ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne comprend que le Soleil est un astre gelé, que le feu n'est qu'un éternel hiver ?

Est-ce que Sam va se brûler, quand il dira oui ? Lucifer aurait presque peur. Il n'est toutefois pas certain d'en être encore capable. Est-ce qu'il pourra brûler Michael, quand le combat débutera, et voir son véhicule et sa grâce être réduits en cendres voletantes, emportées par la brise légère ? Ce serait ironique, lui qui a toujours si chaud. _Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir froid, Michael ? Les cadavres sont froids, tu sais. Est-ce que tu sais que je suis mort, Michael ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être mort en hurlant ?_

Il ne sait pas. Et personne ne saura. Samaël fut son nom, l'Histoire a retenue Lucifer.

De toute façon, Samaël est mort.


End file.
